Blue as the Sky and the Sea
by Bloody Black Knight
Summary: By DragonSyu. Biru adalah warna kesukaan Ryoma. Alasan mengapa dia menyukai hal itu adalah karena langit, lautan dan seorang pemain tenis cowok berambut biru. Sho-ai, Yuki/Ryo, Oneshoot. My first translation project in this fandom. Please be nice to me!


Disclaimer: Takeshi Konomi

Warning: Yaoi

Pairing: Yuki/Ryo

Original Author: **DragonSyu**

*KaSaHa*

Biru adalah warna kesukaannya.

Sesekali, langit menunjukkan warna birunya yang dalam sampai membuat nafas terhenti. Saat masih kecil dia selalu senang berjemur dibawah matahari sambil menatap sebuah _kubah_ yang tidak mempunyai batasan di atas sana, bertanya-tanya apakah akan ada seseorang yang menarik hatinya seperti tirai biru yang terhampar luas di ufuk langit.

Lautan juga biru, memantulkan langit diatasnya. Menyelam di dalam kedalaman laut, dia selalu merasakan sebuah kepuasan tersendiri ketika merasakan air dingin itu menyejukkannya.

Tetapi, dia baru mau menyadari warna favoritnya itu ketika dia bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Rambut berwarna biru seperti lautan dan kedua matanya seperti langit yang dia sangat sukai. Kedua hal itu ada di dalam satu orang ini, membuat Ryoma semakin sulit untuk melepaskan pandangannya dari makhluk yang indah itu.

Bukan hanya dari penampilan luarnya, yang membuat Ryoma menyukai _Child of God _tersebut. Yaitu kehangatan yang dia pancarkan, walaupun seringkali dia juga memiliki wajah yang serius. Tapi walaupun begitu dia juga beberapa kali mendapati kedua mata itu sekilas memancarkan kerinduan, yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya apakah dia sedang rindu pada seseorang. Dan hal itu membuatnya sedih.

Dia ingin bersama dengan pemuda itu, ingin menunjukkan ketulusan hatinya kepada dia dan menerima cintanya. Tapi, apakah itu yang seharusnya terjadi?

"Apakah ada sesuatu di wajahku?" Ryoma terkejut dan tersadar dari lamunannya. Baru sadar kalau dia telah menatap Yukimura cukup lama, dia pun langsung tersipu malu. Dia berpikir terlalu dalam sampai terasa kalau waktu telah berhenti.

Mencoba untuk memberikan jawaban yang masuk akal, tetapi dia malah terbata-bata. Pada akhirnya dia hanya bisa mengatasinya dengan menggelengkan kepala, masih malu. Yukimura hanya bisa tersenyum geli menatap kelakuannya.

Sebuah kebetulan mereka bertemu di mall. Awalnya Ryoma ingin pergi ke _game center_ sedangkan Yukimura baru saja berbelanja untuk pesta ulang tahun Sanada. Di tengah perjalanan _Child of God _itu melihat Ryoma dan memanggilnya. Dan itulah mengapa akhirnya mereka bisa duduk bersama di sebuah _café_ sambil minum.

Disaat keadaan hening setelah perbincangan kecil mereka, Ryoma mulai mengamati pemain berbakat tersebut. Bahkan dia tidak sadar dengan perbuatannya itu.

Yukimura mengamati cowok di depannya dengan hati-hati, dia seperti bukan dirinya yang biasanya, melamun dan tersipu malu untuk suatu hal yang kecil. Dia seperti bukan _junior _yang angkuh saat mereka bertanding di tournamen nasional, bukan seperti cowok yang sudah menarik hatinya sejak lama. Tetapi dia juga harus mengakui pipi merahnya itu menggemaskan. Mungkin dia harus mengetes sang _rookie._

"Ne, Echizen-kun. Apakah aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu?"

Ryoma yang tentu saja merasa penasaran mengganggukan kepalanya sambil tetap menatap kaleng ponta yang ada di tangannya untuk menghindari tatapan dari cowok yang ada di hadapannya.

"Boleh aku mencium mu?"

Ryoma langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati cowok berambut biru itu menyeringai senang dengan ekpresi kebingungan dari dirinya.

"K-kenapa?"

"_Omoshiroi,_ kebanyakan orang akan langsung menolak permintaan tersebut, ditambah lagi kita berdua adalah cowok, tetapi kau kelihatannya masih mempertimbangkan permintaan itu. Kenapa seperti itu?"

Pada saat itu juga Ryoma langsung menyesal mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Tidak hanya dia telah jatuh ke dalam jebakan Yukimura, dia juga telah membuat cowok itu semakin curiga.

"Ka-karena aku ingin tahu alasan dari pertanyaan semacam ini." Pembelaan yang lemah sekali.

"Itu kebohongan besar, Echizen-kun." Dengan itu Yukimura memajukan badannya dan mencium Ryoma dengan irama yang manis, membuat Ryoma terkejut. Cowok berambut biru itu mengambil kesempatan tersebut, memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Ryoma. Dan seperti yang dia bayangkan, ada sedikit rasa ponta anggur dan tidak adanya penolakan dari Ryoma.

Saat mereka berdua membutuhkan udara, Yukimura melepaskan ciuman tersebut dan menjilat lidahnya, merasa puas. Cowok yang lebih muda umurnya itu menatapnya dengan tajam dan pipi yang sangat merah menghiasi wajahnya. Yukimura kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi, dan Ryoma melihat ke sekeliling mereka untuk memastikan tidak ada yang melihat hal tersebut.

"Apa-apaan dengan ciuman yang tadi itu?"

Yukimura tersenyum senang saat menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Aku menyukaimu, dan jika mataku tidak membohongiku aku yakin kau juga menyukaiku."

Sebuah pencampuran emosi antara, kebingungan, senang dan malu muncul di wajah Ryoma. Dia menyadari, bahwa mata yang awalnya dia cemaskan sedang merindukan seseorang itu telah ditujukan kepada dirinya dan kenyataan bahwa perhatiannya selama ini memang sudah dibalas. Apakah ini sungguh kenyataan?

"T-tetapi aku pikir-"

"Apakah itu penting? Aku benar-benar mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya dan aku ingin kau mempercayaiku." Kedua mata biru itu kembali menatap Ryoma dalam-dalam sampai ke hatinya dan membuatnya menyerah.

"Apa yang akan kamu lakukan kalau aku mengatakan aku menyukai dirimu?" tanya Ryoma, tatapannya tidak lepas dari kedua bola mata biru yang memancarkan pesona lautan tersebut.

"Aku akan mencium mu sekali lagi," balasnya seolah hal itu adalah sesuatu yang alami.

"Kalau begitu aku sangat menyukaimu."

~The End~

_T/N (Translator's Note): Ini hasil translate'an fanfic pertama saya di fandom ini. Be nice to me okay, guys! Saya gak banyak komentar deh. Yang jelas __**I don't own this fanfic. **__Aku punya fanfic karangan sendiri dengan nama pen name Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi. Okay that's all!_

_**Original author by **__**DragonSyu**_


End file.
